


You Make My Heart Race

by White_Fang2014



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal, Depression, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Fang2014/pseuds/White_Fang2014
Summary: This story explores the very complicated relationship between Kid Flash and Robin.New chapters will become available on no particular date. Only as they are completed.





	1. One

_June 27 th_

_12:01 AM_

_Mount Justice_

 

_Recognized, Kid Flash, B03, Aqualad, B02, Superboy, B04, Miss Martian, B05, Artemis, B07, Zatanna, B08._

 

 

Stupid feelings. Stupid feeling that cost the team the mission. Feelings that got Artemis hurt because he was too dumbstruck to get out of the way of danger and she had to save him. Feelings that he shouldn't even have. Wally West took a swing at a nearby wall, punching it again and again in rapid succession. He hadn't even realized when his own knuckles had cracked and bruised under the strain. Great. He didn't have _Flash's_ speed-powered healing, his would take time. “Now I can be even more useless to the team! Damn it!” He punched the wall again. “Ah! Son of a bitch!”

 

“Wally?” Dick Grayson poked his head from around the corner. The Boy Wonder was currently on strict bed rest, nursing a case of the flu, by order of Batman himself. “Oh sorry, did I wake you?” Dick looked absolutely miserable, paler than a ghost, hair an untidy mess, eyes red and swollen, but still, Wally thought, _he's so damn hot... Wait, what?! Ugh!_ Despite it all the teen still greeted his friend with a smile and playful punch. _“_ Nah, I was already up when I heard you making out with the wall.” He replied with a light laugh, which seemed painful. “Oh ha ha, real funny. And aren't you suppose to be in bed?”

 

“I don't do well just laying around. You should know that, K.F..” And then, it happened. You ever see that really old movie, 'The Exorcist'? Well think that but maybe fives times worse. It was only thanks to lightning-quick reflexes that Wally avoided being covered in “stomach yuckies.” “No, uh uh, I'm taking you back to bed.” The younger did not protest and allowed himself to (literally) be swept off his feet and carried away.

 

**-ooo-**

 

 

_June 27 th_

_1:39 AM_

_Central City_

 

“Real smooth, idiot.” Wally layed in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Mulling over his previous interaction with Dick. “Oh here, let me carry you to your bed! Can I get you some water? Do you have enough blankets? Gah! What was I thinking? He can take of himself, he didn't need me to wait on him hand and foot!... What is wrong with me?” A loud thump at his door. “Wallace, it's after midnight! Lights. Out!” His dad barked from the other side of the wooden barrier. Wally begrudgingly moved from his bed and over to the wall and flicked the switch. “What does he care for? I don't have school in the morning. I can stay up late. Doesn't he know I'm having an identity crisis?!”

 

Two hours later Wally had finally succumbed to tiredness and allowed himself to drift off to sleep. In his subconscious a very intimate moment played out between him and Dick. It was just a dream, but Wally didn't know that. He savored the feeling of their lips against one another. Surprisingly soft hands gliding all over his body. His dick slowly thrusting- What the fuck?!

 

Wally woke up in a cold sweat and aroused state. He was in his own room, his own bed. He knew that what had happened was just a dream but panic was beginning to set in as reality dawned on him. “There's no denying it. I think... I think I'm gay.”

 

**-ooo-**

 

_June 27 th _

_12:32 PM_

_Mount Justice_

 

Wally laid flat on his back, having embarrassingly lost his sparing match against Kaldur. A giant 'Loser' flashed on the side of him. “Good try.” Kaldur held an outstretched arm. “But I know that you can do better.” He continued.

 

“Does anyone want to comment on where Kid Flash went wrong?” _Oh sure, rub it in my face..._ Oh! Oh! He fought like an old drunk and got his butt handed to him!” Artemis half-joked, earning chuckles from the rest of the team. Black Canary did not share in the laughter. She was a serious woman, especially when it came to combat. “Stop laughing, this isn't a joke. Yes, Wally's fighting was not up to par, but as teammates you do not joke about each others shortcomings. You offer constructive criticism, ways that they can improve.” She gave a particularly stern look in Artemis' direction. “Now, Artemis, Zatanna, you're up.”

 

Wally watched the rest of the matches, Zatanna easily winning hers, and M'gann winning against Conner. With training over the team began to disperse. “Wally, a word first.” Black Canary called out to him. _I sooo do not want to talk right now._ “Is everything okay? You've been off your game for a few days. It's not like you.” Wally was surprised by how light and sincere her tone seemed. “No, everything is not okay.” Black Canary prepared to respond but was cut off. “And not you or anyone else can help me.” Wally added more anger to his voice than he meant but he didn't care as he sped away. Black Canary did not pursue or even call out to him. She knew that something was _indeed_ wrong, but pushing him now could close him off forever. She'll give him time, and then try again.

 

**-ooo-**

 

_June 27 th _

_6:45 PM_

_Central City_

 

 

 

Wally was watching the evening news with his parents, Rudolph and Mary West. The anchor had just announced that a local politician would be marrying his longtime boyfriend. “Disgusting.” Rudolph hissed. “People like that should just keep it to themselves. Normal people shouldn't have to be forced to look at it.” Though the words weren't directed at Wally in the slightest, they still stung. Knowing that that's how his dad felt about gay people only made him feel worse about his situation. But what about his mom? “My hairdresser, Malcolm, you know him, he's gay. I don't mind.” _At least mom isn't a complete ass._ “But frankly I don't want to hear about it, the bible is very clear on it. But, I hate the sin, not the sinner.” _Okay, I guess she gets half a point for being kind of supportive._ “No matter which way you spin it it's all wrong. Right, Wally?... Wally?” His dad nudged him. “Oh yeah, sure, Dad. You know I'm a little tired. Think I'm gonna head up to bed.” His mom got up and hugged him. “Oh good night, sweetie.” The hug felt lifeless, like hugging a ghost. Is that he even possible? “'Night, mom.” Wally hadn't even made it to the stairs before the tears began to fall.

 


	2. Two

_August 16 th _

_9:22 AM ,_

_Hall Of Justice_

 

 

_Recognized, Kid Flash, B03_

 

 

The Hall Of Justice, headquarters of the Justice League, or so he once thought. The Hall was really nothing more than a glorified museum, a tourist trap. Wally often wondered why it even existed in the first place, the museum is free so it's not like the League is making any cash off of it. Just seems pointless.

 

But regardless of that, there was a reason that he was here. Deep within the Hall, in a “administrative” part of the building inaccessible to the general public and even staff, Dinah Lance, AKA Black Canary, was waiting for him. The two had been seeing a lot of each other lately. Outside of her crime-fighting duties, Dinah is also a licensed psychiatrist, serving as the counselor for both the League and Team. Once you've kicked as much ass as they have, it can start to weigh heavy on your mind, or even personal issues, such as in Wally's case.

 

“Good morning, Wally, please, have a seat. How are you?”

 

“Fine, I guess.” Wally slumped onto the couch and snatched a magazine from a nearby table. Their sessions were almost always mute. Dinah would work at her computer, Wally would typically read or browse his phone. Though not much was said between the two of them, Wally felt at peace here. Inside this little box in this huge city, he could just be himself and relax. Nothing was expected of him. At home he was the “straight son.” With the Team he was the “hero.” Here he was just Wally. And that is how he preferred it. But today would be different. Dinah was determined to finally get the boy to open up.

 

“Wally, I want to talk about... _it_.” Wally's eyes shot open wide. At some point he figured they would have to talk about _something._ He had just hoped that when that time came maybe B.C. would had forgotten why they were even meeting in the first place.

 

“What's there to talk about?” Wally growled

 

“Lots, your parents, school,... Richard.”

 

That name. The source of all of Wally's problems. That stupid little word. “Home is fine, parent's still don't know. Nobody at school knows either.”

 

Dinah sat back in her chair and threw her legs onto her desk. “And what about, Richard. How are you two?” _Damn it! Why does she have to keep bringing him up?!_ “I'm fine. He's fine. Haven't told him. Probably never will.”

 

“Wally, your performance with the Team has been on a steady decline, and I worry that once school starts back your grades will do the same. I do feel that it's because you're bottling up your feelings.”

 

“So telling my best friend that I want to plow him is gonna make everything better?! Wally snapped.

 

“Wally, a crush is so much more than that. Can you honestly say that that's all you want?”

 

Wally sighed. _Damn, she's good_. No, that wasn't all he wanted. He wanted to hold him, kiss him, take him out on dates, protect him from the world, be his everything, and eventually, yes, that too. Just normal couple stuff. But that didn't matter. Their friendship was already pretty rocky as of late. What if Dick says no? Then what? What if he gets angry? “Doesn't matter. He's str-... he's not like me.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah. I'm pretty sure he and Zatanna have a thing going on.” The two had gotten awful close ever since Dick saved her from being crushed by a steel beam. It would only be natural that they would hit it off after something like that, though he hadn't seen them do anything outside of hug and flirting, he was positive that they had started dating. The very thought of them together was enough to send a chill down Wally's spine, bring tears to his eyes, and make his blood boil all at the same time. He knew that he shouldn't get so upset about it, after all, Dick didn't even know how he felt. And even if he did, what should he do, put his love life on hold forever just to spare his feelings?

 

Wally made an excuse to dismiss himself from their session early, he was beginning to lose it. _keepittogether keepittogether keepittogether._ He mentally coached himself. It was all in vain as the first of what would be many tears streamed down his face.

 

_Damn it._

 

_**-ooo-** _

 

_August 16 th_

_12:07 PM_

_Mount Justice_

 

“Three hundred and one, three hundred and two...Come on! Is that all you got?!” Conner roared.

 

Dick was exhausted, every muscle, every bone in his body ached. He and Conner had been up since the crack of dawn training, nonstop. Not even Bruce was this much of a hard-ass. Must be a Kryptonian thing. “Can we break for like five minutes? I can't feel my arms anymore.”

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. I guess you've earned a break.” Conner rolled his eyes in annoyance. It seems that he forgets sometimes that not everyone is a super-powered alien hybrid.

 

Dick fell to the mat below in a crumbled heap, too tired to do anything else. _Maybe I should just lay here and die._

 

Dick was brought from his temporary trance by a towel being dropped on his face. “Thanks.” He said, whipping the disgusting amount of sweat from his face. “I've been meaning to ask you, what's up with Wally? He seems, I don't know, off?” Dick sighed. “I don't know, he won't talk to me.”

 

“And you just took that? Some friend you are.” Conner scoffed.

 

Dick frowned, “So I should just tie him down and force him to talk?”

 

“No but there's obviously something wrong with him. Even Question could see that.”

 

Of course Dick _knew_ that something was up with Wally. Hell, it was hard to miss. But how do you help someone that you can't even hold a conversation with? And it wasn't like he hadn't attempted to talk to him or get him to do stuff, he just always made some excuse and disappeared. It's like he doesn't even want to be bothered with him anymore. And maybe that's what hurts the most.

 

_Recognized, Kid Flash, B03_

 

“Now's your shot.” Conner gestured.

 

Wally was in and out of the Cave in under ten seconds. Dick couldn't even get a word in. He definitely saw him, he just didn't stop. One second here, one second there, one second over there, next second, gone.

 

“That was barely an attempt.” Conner scolded. As if he's an expert on friendship, he's only been among the living for like what, six months? “Yeah, I can't exactly stop him, ya know? I don't have super-anything.”

 

“You don't need powers to reach out to a friend. Next mission, I'm gonna talk to Kaldur and have you two paired up. He'll have to talk to you then. No running away.”

 

 

**-ooo-**

 

_August 29 th_

_9:02 PM_

_Metropolis_

 

“ _So that's the H.I.V.E., can't believe something like this flew under the big guy's radar._ ” Zatanna commented. “ _Remember, we're only here for intel. We can't alert this “H.I.V.E.” of our presence. Miss Martian, you, Zatanna, and Artemis with enter through the west corridor. Download any data from their computers that looks useful. Robin, Kid Flash, you two will enter via skylight. There are two guards inside, take them down quietly. From there you will proceed to their audience chamber were a gathering is being held. Collect any intel you can. Superboy, you're with me. Any questions?”_

 

“ _Yeah, could I be partnered with someone else?”_ Wally asked.

 

“ _Pairings are non-negotiable, Kid Flash._ ” Kaldur was stern in his words. No chance of arguing further.

 

And with a clap of hands, the team was off, each squad moving in their assigned direction. Wally seemed more focused on the mission than as of late. Good, there was zero margin for error here. The entire op could be blown if even the slightest mistake happened. But still, they needed to talk.

 

The duo made their way to the skylight and dispatched the guards with zero difficulty. “ _Hey, I was wondering if we could talk?_ ”

 

“ _This is a mission, Robin. We don't have time._ ”

 

“ _Well I've been trying to talk to you for weeks and you keep blowing me off. What' your deal?”_

 

“ _I'm going through some stuff. It's personal.”_ Wally wasn't budging, but Dick had to admit, this had been their longest conversation in weeks. It was something.

 

“ _Well let me help you with whatever it is._ ”

 

“ _Can't._ ”

 

“ _Come on, how long-_ ”  
  


“ _You can't, Dick! Not you or anyone else!_ ” Wally was starting to lose it again. This was not the time nor place to turn into a blubbering baby.

 

The two proceeded into the audience chamber under disguise. No one gave them so much as a passing glance, good.

Inside, none other than Brother Blood was presiding over the room.

 

“Welcome, welcome, to another year at the H.I.V.E. Academy! I trust everyone has settled in well? Now, before we begin with introductions, I would first like to give a round of applause for our new instructor for tactical explosions, Mr. Slade Wilson, or as I'm sure many of you know him as, Deathstroke!”

 

There was an eruption of cheers and applause. It seems that the H.I.V.E. functioned as a school for would-be villains. It was kind of shocking that there were so many young people, kids their age, that wanted to commit evil. The League will definitely want to act on this. And soon. “ _Kid Flash to team, the H.I.V.E. is a- is a school. A school for villains in training._ ”

 

“ _It would appear so. I have dossiers, transcripts, this facility is well organized. Withdraw from the area and meet up at the rendezvous site, we have all the information we need._ ” Kaldur responded.

 

“ _Hey! What about us? We're still here downloading files._ ” Artemis interjected.

 

“ _Abort, they're not needed._ ”

 

Wally and Dick slipped out unnoticed. The rendezvous was a ways off, in case they were followed, that should give them plenty of time.

 

After they had put some distance between them and the H.I.V.E. Dick suddenly stopped in his tracks. “Please, Wally. Just tell me what it is that's bothering you. I can't stand this-this-whatever this is.”

 

Wally felt a sharp pain in the pit of his stomach. Dick sounded so sad, so..defeated, and knowing that he caused him to feel like this was almost too much to bear. The floodgates were starting to open.

 

**-ooo-**

 

_August 30 th_

_4:00 PM_

_The Batcave_

 

“I don't think I've ever seen Wally cry. Not even once. He just broke down, right there. I don't know if it was something I said, or did... or didn't.” Dick sat slumped forward in his chair. Bruce wasn't always the best person to go to for advice, but he was a good listener, and that counts for something. “I've been investigating Kid Flash for several weeks. His performance on missions and general attitude prompted it... I believe it's you. You're what's bothering him.”

 

Dick was dumbfounded. They had barely spoken and yet somehow it's all his fault? Wally has been like this for weeks, he just started acting weird one day. “Wait a sec, it's me?”

 

“That's correct.”

 

“What did I do?”

  
“It's not what you did, it's who you are.”

 

More confusion. Why does he always have to be so cryptic? “So does he-” Bruce stopped him mid sentence. He would offer no more. It wasn't his place to do so.

But what was clear, it was time that Dick started doing his own investigating. It's time that he got to the bottom of this, once and for all.

 

 

 

 


	3. Three

_September 8 th_

_8:17 PM_

_Happy Harbor_

 

“Hello, Meghan! I can't believe I didn't suggest the amusement park before! Oh! Conner, lets go on that ride over there!” And just like that, M'gann and Conner were gone. As expected Zatanna latched onto Dick and dragged him off down the pier to parts unknown. Most surprisingly was Artemis grabbing Kaldur's hand and pulling him in the direction towards the ferris wheel. Wally had assumed the three of them would hang out together, what with none of them presently dating. But he found himself standing alone. A sad sack amongst crowds of happy people. _Some friends..._ Wally found a concession booth and ordered a frozen lemonade. Figuring he could at least kill some time here before heading home and having to deal with his misery in solitude. Besides being ditched by his friends, that wasn't even the worst part about the night

 

Summer break was winding down, school would be starting back tomorrow.. _Oh what a joy, eight hours of pure torture._ This summer had been a complete joke. Twelve weeks. Twelve weeks and he had nothing to show for it. _Oh what'd you do over summer, Wally? Oh nothing major, just cried over my best friend that'll never love me back. The usual._

By 9:00 PM Wally had had enough and was preparing to head for the nearest zeta tube when Zatanna materialized out of thin air. “Leaving so soon?” Zatanna was definitely the last person he wanted to be alone with, but he had to admit, some company was better than no company. And even though he carried some resentment for the magic user, he didn't hate her.

 

“I was just about to head home. Nothing's more pathetic than a teenager alone in a place like this.”

 

“Oh sorry, we didn't mean for it to happen like that. I just really wanted to show Dick the new sword booth they put in.”

 

“Speaking of which, where is he?”

 

“He's over at the ring toss trying to win something. I don't want to think how much money he's wasted.”

 

_Oh great, now he's spending money on her..._

 

“Well I guess I better get go-”

 

“Tes eerf tahw si no ruoy dnim!”

 

And it was at that moment that Wally lost complete control over his mouth, which actually wasn't much different than usual. “I-have-a-crush-on-Dick-and-not-only-am-I-afraid-to-tell-him-I-also-don't-know-how-to-act-around-him-anymore.” Wally immediately clasped his hands over his mouth. “Oooh, so that's what it is. Sorry, this had been driving me crazy for weeks.” Zatanna added with a giggle. “Listen, you can't tell him! Or anyone!” Wally panicked.

 

“I won't, but you know-”

 

“Hey, what are you two talking about?” It was Dick, though he could barely be seen as he was carrying a teddy bear that was almost as large as he was. “Oh nothing important, just shooting the breeze is all.” Zatanna answered.

“Here I got this for you.” Dick held the bear out in Wally's direction. Thinking that Dick must have surely been mistaking, he switched places with Zatanna, only for Dick to follow.

 

“You don't want it?”

 

“Oh, it really is for me?”  
  


“You are Wally, aren't you? Then yes, it's for you!”

 

Wally's face turned several shades of red as he clutched the bear, which was appropriately red and yellow and embroidered with the 'Flash' logo. “I don't know what to say, Dick.”

 

“How 'bout a 'thank you'? I spent nearly forty-five bucks on that.”

 

“Thank you...” Wally was still in shock. Dick's girlfriend was with him, why would he go through all that trouble just to get _him_ something? “Not that I'm ungrateful, but why? Why me?” Wally asked.

 

Dick gave Zatanna a nod, who immediately began to dematerialize. He had completed his own investigation of Wally West. The results?

 

“I can't believe it took me this long to figure out but... Wally, why didn't you tell me?”

 

The cat was definitely out of the bag, there would be no going back from here. No running away. “I was afraid... Afraid of what you would say, or do.” Dick grabbed Wally's hand, a move which sent his heart into overdrive. “You can tell me anything, Wally. I mean, we've been friends for years, even before the hero bis'. You don't ever have to be afraid... For a moment I thought you hated me. You wouldn't talk to me, you didn't want to hang out anymore. I thought I lost you. And I didn't know what I did wrong... But I get it now.” Wally's heart was practically smashing against his chest now. Was this really happening? Could all those weeks of self-pity and depression finally be over?

 

 _Oh wow..._ It was a short but incredibly powerful moment. The best kiss of Wally West's life.

 

**-ooo-**

 

_September 9 th_

_12:18 AM_

_Central City_

 

Wally accelerated up the side of the house and slipped in through his bedroom window. His parents would be long sleep by now and he didn't want to wake them. _I can't believe that actually happened! I can't believe it! I can't believe it!_ Wally stripped down to his boxers and hopped into bed. No sooner that he did, his phone vibrated. It was a text message:

 

_I don't know where this_

_journey will take us. But I'm_

_glad that we're taking it_

_together. xoxo_

_-D.G._

**-ooo-**

 

_September 9 th_

_12:20 AM_

_Gotham City_

 

Dick dropped his phone and fell back onto his bed with a sigh. He hadn't even noticed when Bruce entered the room. “Well?”

 

“It went okay, I guess.”

 

“And how long do you plan on keeping this charade going?”

 

“For as long as it makes Wally happy.”

 

The 'Dark Knight' was never a fan of lies. Even when those lies could make a situation better. “The truth always surfaces eventually.” he would say. And that may be true, but for the moment, Wally was happy. The happiest Dick had seen him in a long time. And if faking being his boyfriend kept him that way, that's all that matters.

 


End file.
